thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Maletta
|birth_place = St. Catharines, Ontario, Canada |height_in = 3 |height_ft = 6 |weight_lb = 215 |position = Center |shoots = Right |played_for = Cleveland Monsters Tucson Roadrunners |ntl_team = |draft = Undrafted |career_start = 2016 |career_end = 2018 |name = Jordan Maletta }} Jordan Maletta (born on April 30, 1995) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey forward. He was signed as a free agent by the Columbus Blue Jackets on March 26, 2016. Prior to being signed by the Blue Jackets, he played junior ice hockey for the Windsor Spitfires and the Niagara Ice Dogs of the Ontario Hockey League. Playing Career Junior In 2011, Jordan was the first-round pick for the Windsor Spitfires, and thirteenth overall pick, in the OHL Priority Selection. He played for Windsor throughout the 2011–12 season, playing in a total of 57 games with 5 goals scored, 15 assists, and 59 penalty minutes. Jordan began the 2012–13 season with Windsor, but was traded to the Niagara IceDogs on January 4, 2013. He played for the IceDogs for the remainder of the 2012–13 season and throughout the subsequent three seasons. In his final season with the IceDogs, Jordan was named Niagara's Overage Player of the Year and was the team's nominee for the Red Tilson Trophy as the Most Outstanding Player of the Year after amassing a career high 34 goals. He served as assistant captain in his final two seasons in Niagara. Throughout his stint in the OHL, Jordan scored a total of 82 goals with 109 assists and 278 penalty minutes. Professional On March 21, 2016, Jordan was signed by the Columbus Blue Jackets as a free agent prospect to a three-year entry-level contract. He was assigned to the Blue Jackets AHL affiliate Cleveland Monsters on September 30, 2016, and played with the Monsters throughout the 2016–17 season. He competed in every game in the season for the Monsters finishing with 23 points in 76 games and 2nd on the team in fights. In the 2017–18 season, Jordan battled through a hand injury to make it back to the lineup, posting 4 assists in 28 games before he was dealt by the Blue Jackets to the Arizona Coyotes in exchange for Ryan Kujawinski on February 26, 2018. He was dispatched to Arizona's affiliate, the Tucson Roadrunners and made just 1 appearance in end the campaign. On July 12, 2018, Jordan was part of a multi-player trade that saw his rights go to the Chicago Blackhawks along with Marcus Kruger, Andrew Campbell, prospect MacKenzie Entwistle, and a fifth-round pick in 2019 in exchange for the contract of Marian Hossa, Vinnie Hinostroza, Jordan Oesterle and a third-round pick in 2019. With Jordan not medically cleared to play in the following 2018–19 season, on October 4, 2018, he was placed on unconditional waivers and mutually terminated from his contract with the Blackhawks to end his professional career. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Category:1995 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Cleveland Monsters players Category:Tucson Roadrunners players Category:Windsor Spitfires players Category:Niagara IceDogs players